


Coping With the Heat

by marc0bot



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 4th of July, Jack’s POV, M/M, Poetry, i’ll probably edit this a LOT later but idc, this is what happens when I’m being gay at 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marc0bot/pseuds/marc0bot
Summary: visits in July(hiding; waiting)





	Coping With the Heat

Georgian summer weather.

drowning in the heat

(breathing easy still)

visits in July.

simple friendly touches; 

a secret kiss or two

hiding; waiting

melting popsicles.

juice dripping slow 

over soft hands

newly formed freckles on

cheeks, nose, shoulder

(bumping mine with a smile)

knowing looks; words unspoken 

laughter in your kitchen.

apples and cinnamon and maple sugar;

music mixing with sticky air.

an old truck bed in the dark.

fireworks in your hair

(sparks with every touch)

fumbling hands; first times

an unused air mattress.

two bodies in one 

too small twin bed.

blankets at our feet.

knees between thighs, heads on shoulders;

lips brushing lips.

silent giggles; low voices.

your breath on my skin.

a window cracked open.

(your parents, down the hall)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think I’m ever gonna stop writing sappy shit exclusively from Jack’s POV that boy’s a GONER
> 
> an attempt at poetry after 3 years of not writing basically anything ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (that’s why it’s shit)


End file.
